Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex/archives
Spoiler ou pas Je voudrais te demander, quant est-on sensé mettre une balise spoiler? Les saison 1 & 2 ont été diffusées intégralement doit-on en mettre quant même tant que l'on n'aborde pas la saison 3 ? (cf correction sur l'articel John Locke 7/9/2006) Merci. Urotec :Pour les spoilers, c'est juste qu'en France tout n'est pas encore diffusé pour la saison 2... Du coup, certaines choses sont un peu "sensibles" :p -- SGC.Alex 7 September 2006 à 02:42 (PDT) Ok, donc on garde le splendide final secret pour nos amis Français. ;-) Allez courage, vous y êtes presque. Urotec Le problème d'images Salut SGC.Alex, As-tu idée de la raison pour laquelle toutes les images que tu avais uploadées semblent avoir disparu du serveur il y a environ une demi-heure ? Cheers 27 August 2006 à 11:13 (PDT) :Non, absolument aucune idée, j'ai même réessayer d'en uploader une à nouveau, mais ça n'a rien fait. J'ai posé la question sur la version originale anglaise, je peux que c'est un problème de configuration du wiki. -- Alex 27 August 2006 à 11:27 (PDT) :EDIT : il suffit d'en parler pour que ça remarche :-) -- Alex 27 August 2006 à 11:28 (PDT) :: Formidable. Cheers 27 August 2006 à 11:43 (PDT) ***De rien puis je m'en allait l'uploader l'image Ana-lucia John LockeBIGGEST fan 28 août 2006 à 14:31 (PDT) Lostpédia Je viens de penser à une question qui m'embête. Est-ce qu'on va écrire "Lostpedia" ou plutôt "Lostpédia" avec un accent comme le Wikipédia en français ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:27 (PDT) peut-être:C'est vrai que l'accent est plutôt le bienvenu pour une francisation. Pourquoi pas. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:30 (PDT) ::Ok. Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:34 (PDT) Noir le rocher Il semble y avoir une page "Rocher Noir" et une page "Rocher noir" (et je ne compte pas la page "Le Rocher noir"!). Laquelle serait-il préférable de rediriger vers l'autre ? Autre question: Dans la version française, après que les personnages savent qu'il s'agit du nom d'un bateau, est-ce qu'ils parlent toujours du "Rocher Noir/noir" ou plutôt du "Black Rock" ? Cheers 29 août 2006 à 09:36 (PDT) :Dans la VF, ils disent toujours "Rocher Noir". Seule exception : la toute première fois que Danielle amène le groupe devant le bateau, elle dit : "le voilà : le Rocher Noir, Black Rock". Mais sinon c'est toujours Rocher Noir. Pour les pages, je propose de garder deux majuscules, comme dans Black Rock. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2006 à 02:18 (PDT) Saison 2 Serais-tu d'accord pour renommer la page "Lost Saison 2" plus simplement en "Saison 2" ? Raison: d'une part, la traduction de "Lost Season 2" serait probablement plutôt "Saison 2 de Lost", mais de toutes façons on peut sans doute se passer du mot "Lost" dans les titres, sauf cas exceptionnels, puisque l'encyclopédie est sur Lost. Aussi vu que dans le texte des autres articles lorsqu'on fait des liens, on écrit plus souvent et plus naturellement "saison 2" plutôt que "Lost Saison 2". Cheers 29 août 2006 à 18:32 (PDT) :Tout à fait d'accord, ça m'avait d'ailleurs un peu gêné à la création de la page. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2006 à 02:19 (PDT) Indices Je me demande si c'est pas plus intéressnt de faire 1 page par mois plutot que de faire 1 jour = 1 page. Et pour les glyphes on pointera directement sur la page http://www.hansoexposed.com. Qu'en dis tu ? @+ --K302 30 août 2006 à 13:27 (PDT) :Tu proposes donc de réutiliser le principe de la version originale "une page par mois" en développant un peu plus pour chaque jour ? Si c'est bien ça, je trouve ça très intéressant. -- SGC.Alex 30 août 2006 à 13:30 (PDT) :Je pense aussi. ok je referai les modeles --K302 30 août 2006 à 13:34 (PDT) Modif sur page utilisateur Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus à la vue de curid=1842&diff=2818&oldid=2816}} cette page. Depuis quand la modification de page utilisateur dans le cadre de maintenance est proscrit ? :D Black Stach - 30 août 2006 à 18:29 (PDT) :Depuis jamais, mais comme je ne fais (en général, j'essaie tout du moins) jamais aux autres ce que je n'aimerais pas qu'ils me fassent, je préférais mettre un petit message ;o) -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2006 à 00:53 (PDT) D'ailleurs tu comptes mettre quand une page utilisateur sur FRLP, histoire que l'on voit que tu habites un peu ici aussi ? Black Stach - 31 août 2006 à 06:32 (PDT) De passage Bonjour, je suis Gelco, frenchie échoué sur le site il y a quelque jour. Voilà pour les présentations d'usage. Je me pose quelques questions, et comme le forum est à la fois buggé, uniquement anglophone et peu aceuillant (quid de la version fr?), je vais les poser ici. Si ça n'est pas l'endroit adéquat, n'hésite pas à supprimer tout ça. Pour être honnête, je suis ce qu'on pourrait apeller un Noob du Wiki. Je n'ai pour le moment traduit qu'une seule page en fait, en aprennant au fur et à mesure, une page que tu as déja visité : celle de Charlie (j'ai d'ailleurs cru voir qu'une bonne âme avait modifié une ou deux inexactitudes. ;)) L'essentiel de mes interrogations porte sur l'organisation de la traduction: Y'a-t-il un moyen de savoir combien de traducteurs nous sommes ? Une section dédiée d'un forum ne serait-elle pas plus efficace que les sujets de discussion du wiki pour nous organiser ? Gelco 31 Aout 2006 :Pour te répondre, sache qu'en réalité tout a commencé lorsque l'Admin de Lostpedia a décidé il y a maintenant 4 jours de lancer des sous-versions du wiki, en plusieurs autres langues. Il s'est dit que puisque de nombreux utilisateurs de lostpedia.com étaient originaires de nombreux pays, le travail se répartirait assez facilement. Et il a raison. De mon côté, j'ai (à ma grande suprise!) été choisi pour être le premier SysOp de la version française, ie. en quelque sorte le gars qui s'occupe de la maintenance (suppression de pages inutiles, etc). Pour savoir combien nous sommes, ainsi que d'autres choses, tu peux toujours aller voir la page de qui t'apprendra plein de choses j'en suis sûr. Pour la traduction, en revanche, la seule réponse que je peux te faire, c'est en effet que chacun fait un peu ce qui le "branche", mais cela pourrait en effet être une bonne idée que l'on s'organise. Et pour ce qui concerne le forum, il me semble avoir compris que l'Admin aimerait proposer des sections pour les sous-sites, mais ce n'est qu'un projet pour le moment. Néanmoins, il y a la page de discussions version francophone, où un peu tout le monde explique son travail, en parle aux autres ; on peut sans doute s'organiser depuis là. J'espère avoir éclairé un peu ta lanterne. -- SGC.Alex 31 août 2006 à 13:08 (PDT) Ok, merci de la réponse. Je n'imaginais en fait pas que la décision du portail français soit si récente, et je m'inquiétais donc un peu. Ce que tu m'apprend me rassure donc un peu, il faut laisser aux choses le temps de se mettre en place :) Gelco 31 Aout 2006 Sysop Salut Alex, -- Merci de cette marque de confiance, que j'apprécie. Je dois toutefois te confier deux petits problèmes : 1) J'ignore comment fonctionnent ces trucs techniques. C'est pas trop grave, je devrais pouvoir trouver un manuel là-dessus. 2) Plus important cependant, pour moi Lostpédia est un loisir amusant, et je me trouverais plutôt embêté s'il fallait que cela prenne une tournure de responsabilité. Je ne peux pas garantir un nombre d'heures à Lostpédia. Bref, à dire vrai, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un sysop. Je comprends l'utilité qu'il y ait des sysops présents à des heures différentes, notamment pour corriger le vandalisme rapidement. Mais au cours des prochaines semaines, lorsque tu auras eu l'occasion d'identifier des utilisateurs qui pourraient être sysop, personnellement c'est avec grand plaisir que je reprendrai le statut d'utilisateur ordinaire. Cheers 3 September 2006 à 11:52 (PDT) :Tu sais je suis dans le même cas que toi ! :-) J'ai simplement été choisi car l'Admin avait aimé mon travail, mais pour moi aussi Lostpédia est juste un passe-temps. Toutefois, j'aime bien l'adage qui dit "le nombre fait la force" : plusieurs petites fourmis qui font un tout petit travail font souvent beaucoup plus que seules quelques personnes avec un gros travail. Je comprends ce que tu me dis vu que je suis dans la même situation, mais je te laisserai tes droits de SysOp ;o) -- SGC.Alex 4 September 2006 à 09:04 (PDT) À compléter ? Salut, -- Tu as ajouté le bandeau "À compléter" dans l'article sur l'Australie. Pourquoi ? Le bandeau dit qu'il y a "plus d'informations sur l'une des autres versions" et la seule autre version disponible semble être la version anglaise. Or, justement, notre article français sur l'Australie était plus développé et complet que la version anglaise ! C'est d'ailleurs un des rares cas jusqu'à présent où c'est une partie de notre article français qui a été traduite vers l'anglais et a servi de modèle pour compléter le contenu de l'article en anglais, lequel était moins complet et moins organisé que le nôtre. Bien sûr, notre article français, comme tous les articles, peut continuer d'être amélioré et développé. Mais en quoi les informations actuelles sont-elles fondamentalement incomplètes ? -- Cheers 9 September 2006 à 16:23 (PDT) :Je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être mal vu quand j'étais dans ma recherche d'articles à compléter, et j'ai peut-être copié-collé un peu vite mon . Personne n'est parfait ! ;o) Sinon, j'ai rajouté les images. -- SGC.Alex 10 September 2006 à 01:00 (PDT) Admin Merci pour ta reponse ... donc d'apres ce que j'ai compris , c'est pas tres dure de devenir administrateur ... Voila ma grande question : Pourrais-je devenir administrateur ??? Voila , donc si tu veux savoir plus de chose sur moi , mes amibition itp , vas sur ma page d'utilisateur il y a tout . Regedit 22 September 2006 à 12:48 (PDT) L'espace de nom "Lostpedia" J'ai une question un peu technique. Parmi les différents "espaces de nom" particuliers (c'est-à-dire les "namespaces", comme "Utilisateur:", "Image:", "Catégorie:", etc.), il y a en anglais l'espace "Lostpedia:". J'ai remarqué récemment que sur les versions en langues autres que l'anglais, l'espace de nom correspondant prend présentement une forme plus compliquée, par exemple "FR - Lostpedia:" (avec les deux premières lettres en majuscules, puis un espace, puis un tiret, puis un autre espace, puis Lostpedia sans accent). Je n'avais pas encore remarqué ce détail lors des débuts du site lorsque j'avais créé par exemple la page "Lostpédia:Discussions" sur le modèle de la page anglaise "Lostpedia:Talk". Techniquement, donc, j'aurais dû appeler cette page "FR - Lostpedia:Discussions". Je me dis que je peux simplement la renommer avec ce nom. (Même chose d'ailleurs pour la page Lostpédia:Édition.) Cependant, avant de changer le nom des pages, je me suis mis à me demander si ce ne serait pas plus pratique pour les utilisateurs en général si c'était la désignation de l'espace de nom (le "namespace") qui était changé de manière à ce qu'il soit "Lostpédia:" plutôt que "FR - Lostpedia". Bon, c'est un détail sans grande importance, et on peut vivre avec l'un ou l'autre. Mais quand même, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, ma question, double, serait: est-ce que c'est techniquement possible de changer la désignation d'un "namespace" ? et si oui quel nom serait préférable ou le plus facile d'utilisation: "FR - Lostpedia:" ou "Lostpédia:" ou un autre nom, ou si ça revient au même ? -- Cheers 23 September 2006 à 10:15 (PDT) :C'est une très bonne question que tu poses là, toutefois je n'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer en guise de réponse... Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il serait mieux que cet espace de nom soit Lostpédia, mais je ne sais pas où le changer... Il faudrait demander à l'Admin, il doit sans doute savoir... -- SGC.Alex 23 September 2006 à 11:13 (PDT) ::L'admin c'est moi ? ^^ je rigole . je saurais pa te repondre non plus ... dsl mon ami :( Regedit 23 septembre 2006 à 14:17 (PDT) :::Non je parlais de l'Admin général de Lostpedia. -- SGC.Alex 24 septembre 2006 à 01:01 (PDT) Modèle "Bool si multiple" Le modèle marche et l'exemple me semble assez éloquent. Tu pourra le décliner pour bien des fonctions qui demande des codes différents suivant la valeur d'une variable, et imbriquer le modèle aussi. Black Stach - 24 septembre 2006 à 08:21 (PDT) :OK merci, c'est plus clair d'utilisation désormais.. -- SGC.Alex 24 septembre 2006 à 08:55 (PDT) Salut !!! Salut mon Alex ! Comment ca va bien ? a lala c'est trop dommage que tu ne peux pas etre tout le temps la :-( ... Sinon ca se passe bien la Fac ? Bref , as-tu vue mes petite amelioration sur les perso secondaires ??? qu'en pense tu ? -- Re edi ' 29 septembre 2006 à 10:58 (PDT) : te mechant Alex tu ne me reponds meme pas ^^ bon allez plus serieusement , siu tu veux jai un peux de temps , je peux te faire un modele dissant "cette utilisateur sais parler aqllemand" comme j'ai un peux de petit peux de temps . 'Re edi ' 30 septembre 2006 à 05:05 (PDT) ::ARF! Un wiki n'est pas non plus un forum (d'ailleurs y'a un forum pour ça ;o)), raison pour laquelle je ne réponds pas forcément à tous les messages laissés sur ma page de discussion... Sinon, oui j'ai remarqué la nouvelle présentation pour les personnages secondaires, beaucoup plus sympathique il est vrai. En ce qui concerne un modèle allemand, du de-1 suffira amplement pour moi ! ;o) Tu peux toutefois créer les autres modèles pour d'autres utilisateurs du wiki ! -- SGC.Alex 30 septembre 2006 à 07:13 (PDT) :::Hehe a vrai dire j'ai un peux aussi poster pour admmirer ma nouvelle signature !!! 2 heures a la faire , 1 heures a l'integrer (tellement je suis con que j'arrivais pas mdr ^^) oui donc je vais faire des trucs pour de-1 es-1 et it-1 aujourd'hui ^^ 'Re edi ' 30 septembre 2006 à 09:12 (PDT) ::::Au passage pour la signature, si tu pouvais supprimer deux trois liens ou virer deux ou trois dégradés histoire que ça bouffe pas 7 lignes par page, je t'en serais reconnaissant ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 30 septembre 2006 à 11:48 (PDT) :::::Mdr ok , pas de probleme :o) , je vais faire tout ca demain , car la aujour'dui je dois y aller , et ca m'etonneria sque je sois la ce soir :( 'Re edi ' 1 octobre 2006 à 01:14 (PDT) ::::::Oo t'es la Alex ??? tu seche les cours a la fac ou t'a un meilleur wi-fi ??? Vas voir mon post sur le forum , et parlons la bas ok ? -- 'Re dit 11 octobre 2006 à 03:39 (PDT) Vacances? Salut SGC ! Alors t'est en vacances ou il y a une fete de la musique ou la chimie ou un truc comme ca ^^ ??? -- 'Re dit 26 octobre 2006 à 06:39 (PDT) :Vacances, mais pas réellement beaucoup + de temps à passer sur LP-fr. Je pense ne pouvoir que faire des trucs de maintenance. -- SGC.Alex 26 octobre 2006 à 06:41 (PDT) ::Lol ben moi je suis depuis 9h30 devant l'ordi . J'ai manger que dalle ^^ Je me suis fixer un but : 1500 modifications avant la fin des vacances !!! -- 'Re dit 26 octobre 2006 à 06:48 (PDT) Suppresion d'image Hum ... je ne comprend pas pq tu supprimer les poages de discussion et pas les pages avec les images ?!? -- 'Re dit 27 octobre 2006 à 11:00 (PDT) :Tout simplement parce que j'ai pas fait gaffe, j'ai cliqué sur le bouton "supprimer", mais apparemment ça ne supprime que les pages de discussion. Je m'en vais corriger ça de ce pas ! :) -- SGC.Alex 27 octobre 2006 à 11:18 (PDT) ::Lol ok , ca va etre bien maintenant , on aura quasiment plus d'image dans la categorie image orphelines ^^ -- 'Re dit 27 octobre 2006 à 11:47 (PDT) ::: Un petit PS : Il y a encore un peux d'image a supprimer : Iraqflag.jpg ; ‎Lotto ticket.jpg ; et ‎Clementsign.jpg comme clament-69 nous a permis ^^ - 'Re dit 29 octobre 2006 à 01:49 (PDT) (ne pas oublier de changer l'heure ; nous sommes en hiver :D) Ton message d'accueil Je me suis permis de le modifier légèrement pour simplifier les liens, et rendre la syntaxe et la typo propres ; comme ça si un utilisateur lambda qui est super maniaque voit le message, ça en jette + !!! ;o) Heu... Bien évidemment, si ça te plaît pas, c'est ton message, alors tu peux le remettre comme avant ! -- SGC.Alex 2 novembre 2006 à 04:24 (PST) : pas de prboleme ca me fait plaisir que tu t'interesse a mes messages de bienvenito -- 'Re dit 2 novembre 2006 à 04:28 (PST) Bonjour Bonjour je travaille au pedia perdu français et l'anglais ainsi si si vous avez besoin de n'importe quelle aide I'm here--Fan99 9 octobre 2006 à 13:08 (PDT) Pour les demandes de renommage et suppression Juste pour te dire qu'il existe les modèles "supprimer" et "renommer" qui peuvent être mis sur des pages, afin de faciliter la visibilité, plutôt que de le dire dans les pages de discussions :) -- SGC.Alex 5 novembre 2006 à 08:51 (PST) : Oui merci pour cette information ^^ - Je crois meme que c'est moi qui as fait le supprimer mais bon je ... heu ben j'ai oublier ^^ merci de me l'avoir rappeller :) -- 'Re dit 5 novembre 2006 à 10:39 (PST) Théories ! Hé ! C'est hallucinant ce truc ! On crée une sous-section pour un article, et ça crée un onglet pour les théories ?? Trop fort !!!! -- SGC.Alex 19 novembre 2006 à 09:08 (PST) : Je pense que c'est du a la grande idee qu'on eu les admins de lp en ... bref , c'est simpa , mais ca na rien avoir (regarde ma page , elle a plein de sous section mais il y a pas de onglet pour chacune...) -- 'Re dit 19 novembre 2006 à 09:10 (PST) ::"Grande idée", oui et non : on ne peut même pas changer le nom de l'onglet "main article", ni mettre un accent à "theorie"... -- SGC.Alex 19 novembre 2006 à 09:12 (PST) ::: J'ai dit grande idee entre guillemets car je trouve ca stupide , mais bon , si il le font faut bien qu'on le fasse aussi , pis ca nous augment notre nombre d'articles . -- '''Re dit 19 novembre 2006 à 09:14 (PST) RE:Salut! :*Thanks a lot, I was a bit worried when I got the message, thought I was being told off ;) -- [[Utilisateur:Lost_Soul| Lost_Soul ''']] talk 29 décembre 2006 à 03:51 (PST) Vacances , vacances Salut SGC ! Comment ca va ? Je vois que vous vous etes bien amuser pendant que j'etais pas la :( lol , plus serieusement , faudrait ptet qu'on s'mette au boulot :) Un truc bien , j'ai pu faire un petit raport avec le livre "Des souris et des hommes" que Sawyer cite a Ben , vu que je l'ai lu pendant mon absence sur lp :) J'etais aussi un peu sur Wikipedia francophone , ou j'ai connu des gens qui mon appris des choses geniale , je suis en train de faire un modele pour ma page d'utilisateur , et aussi remarque la petite modifications que j'ai fait sur ton SGC.Alex/bienvenue :) J'ai aussi refait ma signature , avec un autosig qui permettra de ne paas "squatter" 7 lignes xpdr j'ai aussi mis en place un modele ( pour le mettre) . Voila , c'est un chti resumer de ce que j'ai fait . Bien joue pour les pages de theories , vous les avait presque tous fait !!! :) -- 2 janvier 2007 à 03:19 (PST)